Scientist
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Scientist has unprecedented access to the most current data and theories, and can apply them to nearly any situation. A master thinker, the Scientist is the ultimate field intellect. Attributes: The Scientist contributes to his team’s exploits with the strength of his mind, and a high Intelligence is therefore key. Wisdom is also beneficial, supporting the analytical skills required to apply this vast knowledge. Core Ability 'Professor' You keep your teammates up to date on all the latest research, and while most of your techno-babble goes over their heads, some lingers. At the start of each session, you may choose a number of your Basic Skill feats up to your starting action dice. Each of your teammates may gain the chosen feats as temporary feats until the end of the current session. Class Abilities 'Intense Study' Scientists are always seeking new data. At Levels 1, 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you gain 1 additional Basic Skill or Advanced Skill feat. You must satisfy all of each feat’s prerequisites before choosing it, but your career level is considered to be up to 2 higher when doing so. 'Ph.D.' You earn degrees like most people buy clothes. At Levels 2, 11, and 19, you may choose 1 Scientist class skill. Your maximum rank in the chosen skill increases to your career level + 8. This new maximum skill rank may not be further increased by feats or other abilities (though it rises naturally with your career level). Further, you gain a synergy bonus with Knowledge checks relevant to each Ph.D. skill equal to 1/2 your ranks in the skill (rounded down). 'Bright Idea' At Level 3, twice per session, you may make any Intelligence- or Wisdom-based skill check twice, keeping the result you prefer. At Levels 7, 11, 15, and 19, you may use this ability 2 additional times per session. 'Research Project' Your work spans a variety of fields, allowing you to develop unique specialties. At Levels 5, 9, 13, and 17, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Elbow Grease:'' You gain a +4 gear bonus with each Electronics and Mechanics check made to repair an item. *''Electronics Familiarity:'' You are familiar with all types of electronic devices, even control consoles found deep within enemy lairs. You gain a +1 bonus with all Electronics checks. *''Faculty (city):'' Once per mission, you may summon a number of faculty assistants equal to your starting action dice. Each assistant is a Tier II academic (see page 453). Per the GC’s discretion, the faculty team helps you in any non-combat endeavor for which they’re skilled and equipped until the end of the following scene, or until one of them fails a Damage save or Morale check, or suffers a critical injury, at which point the entire team leaves. If these standard NPCs make any skill check that requires a kit while helping you, they’re assumed to possess 1 appropriate grade I kit. *''Improvisation:'' Every piece of scrap is a treasure trove of possibility for you. You may, as a full action, improvise any 1 Common Item out of whatever’s lying around without making a Gear check. For instance, even on the run through a desert outside a criminal mastermind’s headquarters, you could fashion a mirror to signal passing planes, using loose crystals cupped in your palm. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. *''No Worries:'' Each time you make a skill check using a piece of Electronic gear, your error range decreases by 2 (minimum 0). *''Professional Recognition:'' Your great advances have earned the respect of your peers. The disposition toward you of any NPC with 8 or more ranks in the Science skill and a focus that matches one of your Science focuses is automatically improved by 1 grade. *''Schmooze:'' Your network of supporters is always growing. You gain a new associate-grade contact. *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Scientist class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. 'Brilliant' At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, your Intelligence score rises by 1. 'Know It All' You often surprise teammates with your extensive knowledge of obscure topics. At Level 10, once per mission as a free action, you may gain any 2 temporary Advanced Skill feats of your choice until the end of the current mission. At Level 20, you may use this ability 1 additional time per mission. '10-Second Solution' The team can usually count on you for last-minute solutions… that work. At Level 14, once per session, you may make 1 Intelligence-based skill check with which you’re considered to automatically roll a natural 20. This roll is considered a threat and may be activated as a critical success. Further, you may not be forced to re-roll this natural 20. Finally, the target skill check is accomplished in 1/2 the standard amount of time (rounded down, minimum 1 full action). You must declare that you’re using this ability before you make a roll for the chosen activity. This ability may not be applied to any skill check made as part of a Complex Task or Dramatic Conflict. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes